The Three Twoleg Slayers (Rewrite)
by Pongi-ii324
Summary: Long ago twolegs threatened the cats way of life. Cats rose up to defeat using special abilities. Once the problem was gone so were they. Firekit has the blood of a twoleg slayer in him. He needs to find the other two who are able to use the power before Starclan and the resistance get them, and with an enemy who is stronger than he is it will take a lot of help to defeat him.


It was a cold day as usual, it was leaf-bare and I cursed Starclan for making me be born in the coldest season. My siblings and I should have been born when the clan was thriving. I have two siblings, my older brother Bluekit, my sister Rosekit and me Firekit. Our mother was Snowbird.

She was always nice to us, if I had to describe her to anyone. However I couldn't shake this feeling about her a feeling that she was just an imposter. A fake put in place of our real mother or at the very least my real mother. She treated us as her pride and joy but to me she didn't feel like my mother just an imposter giving us food. I knew she wasn't our mother and never would be, but whenever I tried to tell anyone they never believed me. The warriors thought I was either being silly or rude and disrespectful. My siblings thought I was being a selfish brat.

They're obviously just too dumb and blind to notice the blaring difference. If you look at us, you could see she looks nothing like us, Snowbird has white fluffy long fur that looks like soft white grass. My brother had blue spiky fur that stood out and puffed, my sister had soft pinkish fur like that of a washed up rose and I have bright orange fur that spikes out like flames. I obviously got them from my father, we had the same shade of orange fur and we had the same features. Bluekit definitely sees that, he's unsubtly jealous of how much I resemble our father.

I was angry. Not at Snowbird or my siblings just at everyone in general. No one would tell me the truth and it infuriated me. How can I focus on being a kit if I'm being lied to constantly.

I could tell Snowbird wasn't my mother but even my own father won't tell my the truth, whenever I asked my father he said she was and that was the end of the discussion. Not buts. But I knew my real mother was out there somewhere and I would find her someday.

"Hey kits who wants to play a game?" Asked Snowbird

"What game is it?" Asked Rosekit

"I bet it something boring." I spat at her glaring at her with fire so she'd realise she wasn't appreciated or wanted here. Snowbird seemed a little taken back by this but I didn't care , she may have fooled my siblings but she won't fool me. I may be two moons but I'm not idiot, your secret will come to light soon Snowbird.

"Barkclaw what do we do? He's going to find out sooner or later." I said scared. I was terrified yet Barkclaw was immensely calm. Firekit and his siblings weren't my kits and Firekit knows it. It's only a matter of time until he proves it too. The day Barkclaw brought them to me still rings clear as the sun in the sky in my head.

Flashback

"Snowbird wake up!" hissed Barkclaw his voice urgent and sharp.

"What" I snapped, he had woken me up in the middle of the night and I had been grouchy.

He laid three kits on the ground in front of me. All of them newborns.

" These kits are newborns who need milk and with your stillborn kits you have milk, can you feed them? Please." I could tell he was desperate, his voice was strained and I too was desperate so how could I say no. I had always wanted kits and then mine died stillborn but now Starclan has guided three new ones to me.

How could I refuse Starclan's will.

"Yes "I say not wanting to sound desperate. Trying hard to keep my voice normal.

I smelt them, I could smell river water and forest on them. I wondered if they had been stolen from Riverclan and Thunderclan, no if they were he would have shown concern. I decided it wasn't my place to wonder where Starclan had taken these kits from, they were mine now. I won't let anyone have them, from now on they are mine and they can't refuse me since I will be all that they know as a mother.

End of flashback

"Snowbird so what I don't care about you, I care about my kits I don't care if the hate you for the rest of their lives." He spat and stalked off

At first I stood in shock, my mouth gaping at him. My shock soon turned to fury, my fur bristling. How could he? Well then let's see how he likes it when he's the bad guy.

"Hey Firekit." I lifted my head to see who was calling me. I saw Bluekit and Rosekit standing there. I refused to get onto my paws and lowered my head onto the ground.

"What?" I groaned I had been in the middle of a good nap too.

"Why are you so mean to mama?" Rosekit asked.

At that moment I sprung to my paws and hissed at my sister."Stop calling her that, she is not our mother and I know it."

"How?" challenged Bluekit, his eyes squinting at me.

"I remember our mother's scent it was nice and she had a soft caring voice, Snowbird has none of those qualities so she is not our mother." I hissed

Bluekit and Rosekit were both confused.

"Do you remember our mother's scent?" I urged them.

"You mean Snowbird?"

"No! Our mother, think back to the first scent you breathed in." I urged them again.

They both stood there lost in thought.

"I remember it." Squeaked Rosekit.

"And does it smell like Snowbird." I hissed

She shook her head, I smiled in satisfaction. Nodding at her. We both turned to Bluekit to get his answer.

"Well you're both frog-brained snowboard is our mother and you have to deal with it Firekit." He hissed and stalked away from the both of us.

I'll convince him one day, we need to all be on the same page. If Bluekit won't work with us. Then he's working against us.


End file.
